She's Not Afraid
by Because-i-can-17
Summary: Song fic to She's Not Afraid by One Direction. Alex/Mitchie pairing. Mild partying and mild implied sexual encounter. Don't like don't read simple as that.


So this is my first story on fanfic, i hope you guys enjoy it and it's not a compleat waste of time. Sorry for any spelling or gramatical errors in advance, me and the technical asspects of English have never gotten along to well.

She's Not Afraid

**She sneaks out in the middle of the night**  
**Tight dress with the top cut low**  
**She's addicted to feeling of letting go, letting go**

I sat on the curb anxiously awaiting her arival. She's supposed to be grounded but that has never kept her from a party before, and why should tonight be any different? Alex Russo, my girlfriend whose not my girlfriend if that makes sense, never missed a party on a friday night, even if it was some loser whose parents were away and he was just trying to seem cool. She was addicted to letting go, in her words she loved the rush it gave her. I was starting to get worried she said she'd be here ten minutes ago.  
"Hey Mitch!" Greated a fimilliar voice from behind me. I turned around to find her in a short hot red dress with a chest line that left little to the imagination.  
"H-hey lex," i stuttered out. 'Good job moron.' I scolded myself. She giggled, that's good right?  
"Cute," she pecked my lips real quick. "Ready to go?" I just nodded not trusting my voice and with that we were off.

**She walks in and the room just lights up  
But she don't want anyone to know  
That I'm the only one that gets to take her home, take her home**

When we arrived the party was in full swing but the second she walked in a chorus of 'Alex!'s rang out. She always was the life of the party.  
"Want me to grab you a drink babe?" I questioned. I was never much of a drinker so she took that as she could drink as much as she wanted. I didn't mind though, she always ends up in my bed one way or another anyways. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Not here Mitch, someone could over hear you. I'll get my own drink thanks." And with that she was gone, dissapearing into the crowds of people.

**But every time I tell her that I want more  
She closes her door**

Remember the whole my girlfriend whose not my girlfriend bit? This is it, at my house and hers or in quiet descrete places she's all mine but in public were just best friends. She refuses to put a lable on us though i've begged her countless times. I even gave her an ultimatum once but came crawling back soon after. I can't live with out her so i guess it's better than nothing.

**She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love**

The party went as it ussually did. Once she got a few shots in her system she was dancing on tables and giving strip teases to any passerbyer. I'd be lying if i said i wasn't jelous but as her 'best friend' there was only so much i could do. Alex was never really a shy one. In fact she liked all the attention everyone gave her. Which is one reason i became upset whenever she'd hid us. I give her all sorts of attention and hell if we were on the dance floor together she would've been getting enough attention for a lifetime. Whatever i guess i'll just settle for having her in my bed for now.

**Maybe she's just trying to test me  
Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work  
Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, what you're worth**

I've been going nuts trying to get her to make us offical! I've tried everything from being one of those hopeless romantics to just handing her my credit card. I don't understand i've tried so hard to prove to her that i'd take care of her but she just won't say yes. I'm kinda discouraged right now but i won't give up. I know she's worth it. Esspecially in moments like the current one were having. After the party last night i made sure she had everything she needed for this morning. Some toast, gatoraid and some asprin, her normal bye bye hangover remedy. She went home somehow managing to not get caught, and now 12 hours later she back here in my bed, cuddled into my side watching a scary movie.

**Maybe all her friends have told her don't get closer  
He'll just break your heart  
But either way she sees in the end  
And it's just so hard, so hard  
'Cos every time I tell her how I feel  
She says it's not real**

"Hey lexi?" I whisped trying not to scare her. Ou wait stupid, she's not afraid of anything.  
"Yeah?" She said half-heartedly cleary engrossed in the movie. I figured now was best a time as ever to tell her.  
"I love you." I said almost as quiet, afraid of her reaction. She sat up looking at me wide-eyed for a minute then started laughing.  
"That's a good one Mitch." She said in between laughs.  
"What?" I questioned slightly pissed off.  
"Look you and me both know you don't fall in love. Everyone knows you're a player. It's not real." It was partially true. I was a player before Alex moved to town. As cheesy as it is, she changed me. She was all i wanted and now she was laughing at me for it.

**She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love**

I watched her face change as she stared into my eyes.  
"Listen let's real, this is all just lust for you. That's all it is for me too so let's not ruin what we have with stupid little 'L' words k?" She asked. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. But the second she shut the t.v. off and strattled me all was forgotten. My hormones took over as we kissed in the dark.

**What about all the things we say  
Talking on the phone so late**

The next night she was on the phone with me crying. We had gotten into another argument about our 'relationship' but now hearing her broken voice i wish i'd never brought it up.  
"I can't be with you like that Mitchie! Okay? Why can't you get that through your head? I don't want love! Why isn't everything i do good enough for you?" She was yelling through her sobs.  
"Because Alex i don't think you understand! I want all of you, not just the parts you decide to give when were alone!"  
"We talked about this after Nate...i just can't. It's not worth it." Nate. Of course it was Nate, it always was. Nate was Alex's first relationship. She thought she loved him but once he got what he wanted he left her. She was heartbroken for months and i was there to pick up all the pieces. But even after that she still chooses him.

**I can't let her get away from me, oh  
When I say that I can't do it no more  
She's back at my door**

"So what you're saying is i'm not worth it?"  
"What? No Mitch i-" i cut her off to hurt to care anymore.  
"No it's fine really. I finally get it okay Alex? I'm sorry i even bothered trying. I won't try to force something you clearly don't want on you anymore. I'm done." And with that i hung up. I needed a drink. Thank God some nerd's parent were out of town and he was having a party. Normally i would laugh at the idiots who throw parties on a sunday night but tonight i really didn't care.

Upon ariving i picked up a drink and the first random chick i saw, trying to recover what was left of my game. I just wanted a distraction, i'd probably feel like hell in the morning but that's the morning so whatever.

After my 3rd drink and her 5th (damn this chick could hold her alchol) she finally losened up enough for me to start playing my game. After a few dances we started grinding. Earning some wolf wistles from a few guys she took it as encouragement and turned around to kiss me. Next thing i know the music stops and whats-her-face is ripped away from me. Pissed off and about to yell i was cut off by the softest pairs of lips i'd ever kissed.  
"Don't give up on me yet," she begged, "i was afraid."  
I looked around at all the slack jawed guys around us making sure she was aware we were in public.  
"And now?" I asked. She looked around acknowldeging everyones presence.  
"Now i'm in love." She smiled and kissed me again as the guys all whistled at us. I did the only thing i could do and kissed her back. She wasn't afriad anymore.

**She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love  
She's not afraid  
She's not afraid**

Okay so kind of a corny ending but...yeah. Hope i didn't waste anyone's time with this. Maybe it could've been written a little better but i didn't think it was too bad. So thanks for reading. Bye :)

**love-atic2284**: i really appretiate the review on and that is a good idea i'm just not sure how i'd go about that. I literally just wrote it as a one shot at 2am so if you read this, let me know i'd love to hear your thoughts about that.


End file.
